Denial
by alexdemyx
Summary: "No she's dead this is her son..." When Finn mistakenly answers the phone he gets pulled into help kurt's grandmother past her denial and mabey get past his own. hurt/kinn  Sorry about the bad summary K plus for now...


It's funny how one minute you find yourself in a place you never ever expected to be. Finn Hudson had now found himself in that funny position except, he wasn't laughing. In fact he was kind of freaking out.

Thoughts suddenly strayed to ways he could have easily avoided this situation for one he could have listened to his step-brother. Yep, next time if he thought Kurt's going to miss a house call he'd let it go to voicemail.

"Finn I'll get it!" Kurt called from inside their bathroom shower. Kurt had just turned on the water while Finn had settled in to play some Halo when the phone rang.

"It's fine I've got it." He called back assuring the poor, wet, and probably naked boy. He really didn't want the soprano parading around the room in a towel so ignoring Kurt's muffled "no's" he picked up the phone. But before he could even open his mouth to say hello the other person began.

"Katrina darling why haven't you come and visited you should be ashamed leaving me to rot in this place." What sounded like an elder woman scolded him.

"Ugghh… excuse me but you most have the wrong number." He tried to explain only to be assured that he was wrong. "I'm really sorry but…"

"Fine give me to Kurt if this is you Burt you've really sunken low." She mumbled the last bit while Finn stared at the phone.

"Umm… Kurt, as in Kurt Hummel?" He asked.

"Of course my grandson! Who is this? If it's you Burt I swear I'll haunt you till the end of your days!" She said none too loudly into the phone causing Finn to glance around for any ghosts. He'd be sleeping with his light on tonight.

"Finn I asked you not to get it please hand it over." Kurt demanded now dressed though hair still soaked. Confused Finn did as instructed.

"No she's dead this is her son. Gran- Mom I told you I'd come around your birthday. No I do like visiting you. Fine I'll come this Friday all right. Yes I- Kurt is fine see you Friday." Kurt hung up the phone and sighed taking a seat on his bed.

"Ughh… what was that about?" Finn asked sheepishly rubbing his hands through his hair.

"I asked you not to get it." Kurt said looking at the floor.

"Kurt please answer me I know your everything's not normal with us but man please let me in a little." Finn said feeling awkward.

"Very nicely put." The smaller boy smiled while the bigger grinned happy that Kurt had was opening up. "That was my grandmother, on my mom's side."

"Huh? No offense then but what was with the mom stuff and will talking like your not you."

"Finn that would be third person." The soprano sighed smiling to himself at Finn's expense.

"I don't get it there was just you and your grandma talking right."

"Never mind." Kurt shook his head.

"Kurt tell me please!" He responded with the puppy dog eyes.

"Third person is when you refer to yourself without I, myself, or I. For example if I said, Kurt is sitting on his bed explaining what Third person means. That would be Third person." Kurt went into full out definition mode while Finn just shook his head.

"No I meant about the mom stuff. I mean if she's you grandma and your mom's dea-" He stopped himself.

"Yes she's gone but my grandmother doesn't think so." Finn stared trying to understand.

"You see when my mom passed we all took it hard I stopped talking for I while. Dad he shut himself into his own world completely ignoring the rest of us for a time. My mom's parents took it in a way much worse." As the younger boy looked close to tears Finn quickly sat down next to his almost brother ready to comfort him.

"My grandfather stopped taking care of himself and gave up on life he died six months after mom. Grandma she denied moms death and convinced herself that mom didn't die. Neither of them came to the funeral so it wasn't tell grandpa got sick that we noticed how bad grandma was doing." The tears began flowing and Finn swiftly grabbed a cleanx and passed it on.

"That's when we realized she not only thinks mom's alive but that I'm her. So now years later she calls every week thinking I'm her daughter no matter how many times I say other wise. I'm mom. Wither I talk on the phone or go and see her, in her mind I'm mom and I'll probably always be."

As his almost brother sat and wept Finn's heart went out to him. He then decided he'd do anything to make it easier for Kurt so he said the first thing that came to mind. "If you want I can go with you Friday." Kurt starred at him shocked, expecting that he had misheard or Finn was pulling a fast one.

"No I mean it I can come and maybe I dunno cheer you up or something. Yeah we could go to Olive Garden after and I'd eventually have to meet your grandma anyways." Finn smiled already coming up with a game plan.

"Finn it's nice of you but I'll be fine I've done this before besides I doubt grams will suddenly wake up and smell the coffee."

"No I want to!" Finn jumped of the bed pulling Kurt with him and then suddenly cocked his head. "Wait so does she not like coffee, hey I thought you hated coffee to…" Kurt sighed loudly but smiled none the less.

"Expression." He stated while Finn gave a gave his typical "huh" of a response. "Never mind, will if your minds made up then meet me at my car after school Friday." As Finn smiled down at him Kurt cursed himself as the familiar hotness reached his cheeks. He was over Finn, at least he wanted to be right?

* * *

Okay i know i'm supposed to work on puck must die but this has been floating for a while after that line Kurt said so i'm posting this to get it out and because with the threat of sam hurt/kinn storys might start diminishing. I pray not but it could so wala! I'll see about makeing more corrections latter tata! ;)


End file.
